Christmas With The Tilsley's
by Shannon1991xo
Summary: Sequel to Together. Christmas is a busy and stressful time for every family but this year things are a little bit more stressful for the Tilsley's.
1. one

**Note : This will be going up in a couple of parts, two maybe three parts.**

* * *

 _Love is what is in the room with you at Christmas if you stop opening presents and listen._

 **5:48am.**

'Mummy, Daddy... It's Christmas!' Six-year-old Arlo says repeatedly tapping his father's arm until he opens his eyes to look at him.

'Go back to bed, Arlo. It's too early.' Carla mumbles as she rolls onto her side. Nick watches as his little boy's bottom lip quivers and tears fill his eyes.

'Come on, mummy! We need to check and see if Santa has been.' He says gently nudging Carla with his foot. She groans and slowly opens her eyes to look at him.

'Morning, sweeties...' She says smiling over at Arlo who has now been joined by four-year-old Teddy.

'Will we go see what Santa's brought?' She asks and they both enthusiastically nod their heads.

'I don't remember them getting up this early last year...' Nick says glancing at the clock as the boys make their way towards the bedroom door.

'They did but I sent them back to bed because this is a ridiculous time to get up and you know they'll be exhausted by the time we get to your mums...' Carla replies climbing out of bed. She pulls her fluffy dressing gown tightly around her body and glances at her three-week-old daughter fast asleep in the co-sleeper attached to the bed.

'Come on then... You said they could get up.' She says leaning over and slapping her husband's bare chest as he tilts his head back and closes his eyes.

'What are we going to do about the girls?' He asks climbing out of bed and pulling on some grey joggies on over his boxers.

'You can take Evie down and pop her in the moses basket... I'll go check on Hallie.' She replies smiling. He nods his head and she begins the short walk to the bedroom door.

'Carla?' He says causing her to turn around.

'Merry Christmas, baby.' He says.

'Merry Christmas.' She replies. She smiles and leaves the bedroom before making her way towards Hallie's room.

'Morning, baby girl... Merry Christmas!' Carla says smiling as she makes her way into the room where the little girl is standing up in her cot.

'Mumma!' The nearly two-year-old says reaching her little arms up.

'Hi, will we go see what Santa has brought you? Will we?' Carla asks lifting her daughter into her arms.

'Oh, don't forget blankey...' She adds lifting the pale pink blanket from the cot and giving it to Hallie who instantly rubs it against her cheek.

 **7:02am.**

'When you first met me all those years ago in the factory... Did you ever think we'd end up here? Married with four beautiful children and our angel?' Carla asks as she cradles Evie in her arms with Nick by her side.

'Honestly? No. You were a bit of a bitch.' He replies.

'When did you realise that I was the one?' She asks.

'I think I properly realised it when you started talking about how you were going to sell Underworld and move away.' He replies draping his arm over her shoulders and pulling her closer to him.

'Really?' She asks and he nods his head.

'Yeah. I mean it was weird because we weren't even together but we had spent so much time together and I couldn't imagine not having you in my life.' He admits and she smiles.

'You amaze me more and more each day, Nicholas.' She says.

 **9:20am.**

'When do we need to leave to go to my mum's?' Nick asks as Carla lifts a sleepy Hallie onto her knee.

'10ish, I think.' Carla replies smiling.

'Someone's tired.' He says gesturing to Hallie who is snuggled into Carla's shoulder.

'They all are. Why don't you go put the presents we have to take into the boot so when we're ready we can just go.' She suggests.

'Okay. Is that them by the door?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Yep, there's a couple of bags in the cupboard if you want to put them all in them.' She replies smiling. He goes off to put the presents in the boot while she tilts her head back against the sofa and closes her eyes.

'Mummy, are you tired?' Arlo asks.

'A little bit... Why don't you go upstairs and grab your jacket so we can get ready to go to Grandma's.' Carla replies.

'Okay, mummy.' He says smiling.

 **10:30am.**

'Hi, Uncle Nicky! Need a hand?' Bethany asks making her way over to the car.

'Could you take the kids in for me?' Nick asks and his niece nods her head.

'Arlo, Teddy... Let's go.' She says smiling. Nick passes Hallie, who is fast asleep, to her and watches as she disappears into the house with the three oldest children.

'I always feel like we're going to be really organised at Christmas and everything is going to be perfect, no one will be stressed out... But it never happens.' Carla moans as she lifts the last of the Christmas presents out of the boot.

'Hey, come here...' Nick says wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into him.

'We have four children, Carla... Life is never going to be not stressful. Plus you gave birth three weeks ago, stop worrying.' He says and she sighs.

'I'm so fucking tired.' She mumbles.

'You've worn yourself out, baby... You only gave birth three weeks ago, give yourself a break.' He says smiling as he kisses the top of her head.

'I just wanted everything to be perfect for your mum.' She whispers.

'And it is... My mum is so grateful for everything you've done, Carla.' He replies.

'We better get inside before your mum comes to drag us in.' She says. He nods his head and quickly gets Evie's carseat out of the car before they make their way into the Platt's.

'Merry Christmas, mum...' Nick says placing the carseat on the floor and hugging his mum tightly.

'Merry Christmas, Nick.' Gail replies smiling.

'Merry Christmas, Gail... How are you doing?' Carla asks hugging her mother in law.

'Merry Christmas... A lot better now I have my whole family here.' Gail replies smiling.

 **12:02pm.**

'So what time did your lot get up at?' David asks.

'Before 6...' Nick replies.

'And you let them actually get up at that time?' Kylie asks glancing at Carla who is cradling Evie in her arms.

'I didn't... I told them to go back to bed but this one is a pushover for the big eyes and little pout.' She replies gesturing to her husband.

'Yeah well we both know who the kids learned that from don't we?' Nick asks smiling.

'So what did Nick get you then?' Kylie asks.

'I don't know. He told me I wasn't allowed to open my presents from him this morning.' Carla replies.

'Oh really? Why was that Nick?' Kylie asks.

'I thought it would be more exciting if we both opened our presents from the kids but kept the ones from each other tonight when the kids are in bed.' Nick replies draping his arm around Carla's shoulders.

'Oh, those kind of presents are they?' Kylie says causing Nick to smile.

'Maybe... You never know!' He replies.


	2. two

**2:59pm.**

'Mummy, are we going to see Auntie Chelle today?' Arlo asks sitting down on the sofa beside his mother.

'We're going to go later, darling.' Carla replies smiling as she wraps her arms around her oldest child, pulling him closer to her.

'What was your favourite present from Santa?' She asks lowering her head to kiss his head.

'My BB-8 suitcase! It's so cool!' He replies smiling up at her.

'It is. You'll be able to take that on holiday with us won't you?' She says running her fingers through his dirty blonde hair.

'Mummy, can I hold Evie?' He asks glancing at the baby resting against his mother's chest.

'Course.' She replies smiling. She lifts the little girl and gently settles her in Arlo's arms, making sure he's supporting her head properly.

'You're such a good big brother...' Carla whispers smiling down at two of her children.

'I love you, mummy.' Arlo says.

'I love you too, baby boy.' She replies.

 **4:04pm.**

'What do you all say to Auntie Chelle?' Carla asks as she finishes clearly away wrapping paper.

'Thank you, Auntie Chelle!' The boys say in unison as Hallie claps her hands.

'Your welcome... Was Santa good to you?' Michelle asks.

'Yeah! I got a skateboard!' Arlo replies.

'Wow... And did you have a nice dinner?' She asks.

'We had dinner at Gran's! It was fun.' Teddy replies.

'I-I'm just going to get some air.' Nick announces as he runs his hand over his face before quickly leaving the room.

'Could you watch them for a minute?' Carla asks and Michelle nods her head.

'Course... Take as long as you need.' Michelle replies. Carla makes her way out the back and finds Nick leaning against the wall, his hands covering his face as he breathes deeply.

'Hey... Come here.' She says instantly pulling him into her arms.

'They have no idea, Carla... No idea that this could be their last Christmas with my mum.' He almost whispers as she runs her hands up and down his back.

'Which is why we're going to make every day from now on count, okay? I was thinking in the new year we could all go to the seaside, make some fun new memories.' She says and he sighs.

'Memories that Hallie and Evie won't even remember.' He replies.

'Maybe not but the boys will and we'll have plenty of pictures for the girls to look back at when they're older.' She says.

'I'm scared, Carla.' He admits causing her to hold him a little tighter.

'I know... You're not going through this on your own. I know Gail and I haven't always seen eye to eye but I am here for you, and I'm here for her.' She says.

'You've been amazing... I can't thank you enough for everything.' He replies.

'You have nothing to thank me for. I'm your wife and I love you... Now why don't you go over to your mum's and spend sometime with her without our crazy bunch of children there.' She suggests.

'Don't be silly... It's Christmas.' He says leaning his head back to look at her.

'Exactly. Go see your mum, the kids and I will stay her with Chelle, Steve and Liz. Everyone else will be over soon.' She replies.

'Are you sure?' He asks and she nods her head.

'Go spend sometime with her.' She replies.

 **5:32pm.**

'How's Gail doing?' Johnny asks as he watches Carla gently rock Evie's pram with her foot while sipping on some pineapple juice.

'Not good... We're looking at maybe four months at the most.' She replies.

'Really? How's Nick taking it?' He asks.

'He's devastated... He tries to put on this front where he acts so strong around me and the kids but I can see right through it.' She replies.

'A bit like you used to do. He just needs you to keep doing what you're doing.' Michelle says sitting down next to Johnny.

'I know, sometimes I just feel like I'm not doing enough.' Carla replies glancing at her other children over playing with their Auntie Kate and Uncle Aiden.

'You're doing your best and Nick is so grateful for that.' Michelle says reaching for her best friend's hand.

 **7:01pm.**

'Hey...' Carla says quietly as Nick sits down beside her.

'Hi.' He replies wrapping his arm around her. His eyes are slightly red and he looks exhausted.

'Let's go home.' She says kissing his cheek.

'What? Don't you want to stay a bit longer?' He asks.

'No. Let's go home, get the kids ready for bed and snuggle on the sofa.' She replies gently touching his cheek.

'Okay...' He whispers.

'I'll go round up our little bunch.' She says smiling slightly.

 **8:34pm.**

'You look exhausted, babe.' Carla says as she curls her body against her husband.

'It's been a long day.' He admits.

'We could go to bed, have an early night.' She suggests.

'No, let's open presents.' He says gently tapping his fingers on her hip.

'We don't have to, Nick.' She replies.

'I want to... Come on.' He says smiling. They sit down in front of the Christmas tree and Nick pulls out a large rectangle present, nearly wrapped in silver wrapping paper.

'Go on then, open it...' Nick says smiling as he watches her run her hands over the smooth paper before carefully tearing it open.

'You didn't.' She whispers as she gets a glimpse of the familiar box.

'Why don't you open it and see?' He replies.

'Nick!' She squeals as she opens the box to reveal a beautiful pair of black patent Louboutins.

'I know you needed a new pair... I hope they're okay.' He says and she practically throws herself into his arms.

'Okay? They're perfect. Thank you.' She replies and he smiles.

'I'm so glad you like them. I was a bit worried they were the wrong ones.' He admits.

'I love them... And I love you.' She says leaning her forehead against his.

'I love you too...' He replies.

 **10:08pm.**

'Let's renew our vows...' Nick says as they lie in bed, Carla curled into his side as Evie sleeps peacefully on his chest.

'What?' She asks tilting her head up to look at him.

'Let's renew out vows. Let's have a proper wedding, the wedding you deserve with everyone we want there.' He replies.

'Okay... Let's do it.' She says smiling.

 **Note : Thank you so much for all of your reviews, they mean the world! I have been thinking of what to do next, I quite like this little family and feel like I could write more so I could change the title of this story and continue from here or I could start a whole new story... Let me know what you'd prefer?**


End file.
